Change More Than Payment
by FrozenCrimsonCroissant
Summary: He leaned in and kissed her. "With that, it's paid in full." He said and turned to his heels and walked away. This is a HXR four-chaptered oneshot that came up in my mind.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Paid in Full

Hotaru Imai was stuck doing her share of work in the Imai Tech Industries. She was currently CEO and with her at the top, business was booming. Investment offers here and there. Her schedule was hectic, she couldn't even spare time for her afternoon tea and crab cakes. What kept her awake was the coffee her secretary sends in every now and then. Being the Ice Queen she is, she shows no fatigue at all.

It was just ten in the morning and her phone had been ringing for hours. It was from her bestfriend again. Mikan Sakura, COO of Sakura Empire which her older brother, Rei Sakura was head of.

'How could this girl have tons of free time considering there is still the preparation for her wedding with Hyuuga?' Hotaru thought.

Yes people, got that right. Mikan and Natsume are about to be married but that's not what we are here to talk about. Our topic is about our esteemed blackmailer.

When her phone rang again, Hotaru answered with a sigh.

"What's with that? Come on, Hotaru. It's just me, your bestfriend. Don't sound so gloomy." A perky and over-energetic voice complained on the other line.

"What do you want?" Hotaru sighed again.

"I know you are busy Hotaru but can you just spare some time for other...things?"

"And what do you mean by that?" Hotaru raised an eyebrow although sure Mikan wouldn't see it anyway.

"I don't know. Boys perhaps?"

"In our age bracket Mikan, we don't call them boys but men."

"Oh, you know what I mean anyway."

"I don't have time for that." Hotaru pressed her temples.

"Oh come on Hotaru. We're twenty-eight. I had my relationship with Natsume for six years. Trust me when I say that having a boyfriend is a girl's bliss."

"You say that because Hyuuga spoils you."

"Oh by the way Hotaru. You better start acquainting yourself to calling him Natsume. I will be a Hyuuga in two weeks."

"I'd rather be kissed by some stranger than to call him by his name."

"Be careful what you wish for."

"It was just an expression. What did you call me for?"

"Oh yeah. Natsume's bestfriend from France has come to attend our wedding. He arrives today. We were thinking that he will be your escort since you don't have one."

"And your point is?"

"Will you come with us to dinner?"

"I can't Mikan. My schedule is tight for the day."

"Oh don't worry I talked with your secretary earlier and I know which day your evening is free."

"That's-"

"Tomorrow!" Mikan cut her off.

"Mikan, I have files to check. If you mind?"

"Oh not at all. Just wanted to tell ya. I have a meeting in ten minutes. But Hotaru have a break will ya?" Mikan said with concern lacing her voice.

"Okay. I might drop by the cafe before going home."

"Okay. Bye, Hotaru."

"Bye." Hotaru shut the call off and proceeded her work.

At twelve her secretary brought in crab cakes for her lunch. She ate at her desk enjoying the city view from her desk. Her office was at the top floor and it had a clear view of the city. It was designed like those modern offices where the walls were clear glass. She proceeded work right after.

When she looked again the sun had dropped from its peak and it was quarter past three. She massaged the part by her nose bridge in between her eyes, feeling like she was about to have a migraine.

'Maybe I should give what Mikan said a shot.' Hotaru stood from her chair and regarded her secretary about her leaving. Telling her to pass whatever calls unto her personal phone and she can go when her shift ends and if Hotaru is not back yet.

She walked to the nearest cafe from her building. You may have a hard time believing it but yes, Hotaru walked. She ordered a caffè macchiato along with choco-chip cookies. She took out her phone and decided to see her blackmail materials. Various photos of Mikan and Natsume. Mostly Mikan.

'Hyuuga still owes me too much. Better have him pay-off having me to call him by his name. And these pictures of Mikan, I'm gonna sell them in a higher rate.' She thought. She reached a picture with the whole gang when they graduated.

"That's some huge group." A voice sounded behind her, startling her.

"Excuse me?" Hotaru raised an eyebrow at the blond who smiled at her.

"May I share a table?" He asked.

"Uh, sure." Hotaru answered eyeing the stranger peculiarly then continued looking at her photos. The blond had called for his order and whispered something to the waiter. His coffee arrived quickly and he drank sips while watching the scenery outside the store.

Hotaru scanned the blond and noted that he was actually good-looking. Golden locks of hair and sea-blue eyes. He has the ideal prince look. The way his lips curls up as he smiles in amusement in whatever show he was watching outside was enough to melt any fangirl on the spot. Hotaru sighed as she shook the thoughts away.

"That's some serious sigh." The blond said as he called over the waiter possibly for his bill.

"Who are you may I ask?" Hotaru asked as she quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Just someone." He chuckled as he gave the payment to the waiter and when he left, the blond took his jacket. "Well, it's time for me to go. Thanks for sharing the table with me." He stood and left.

Hotaru glanced at her watch and saw the time was thirty minutes before five. She decided it was about time for her to return to her office. She called for the waiter and asked for her bill. He looked at her quizically. She sighed and asked again. His expression changed and told her what she did not expect. She picked up her phone and dashed out the door. That blond prince paid for her bill. She hastened her pace and she spotted a bunch of golden hair. She ran to catch up to him and when she did, she grabbed him by his sleeve. He turned and looked at her, puzzled at her actions.

"Why?" She asked.

"What?" He looked at her, now he was already facing her sideways.

"Why did you pay for my bill?" She asked finally letting go.

"Well, its just for my thanks." He said as he faced her directly.

"I'll pay you." Hotaru fished for her purse.

"There's no need to."

"I don't want to owe anything to a complete stranger." She said with her purse in hand.

"My name in Ruka Nogi. Now we're not strangers." He smiled.

"Still, I want to pay for my bill."

"If you insist." Ruka cupped her chin and tilted her head. Before she could protest, his lips had landed on hers.

Hotaru was frozen, his kiss was gentle and it lasted for about two minutes. He didn't force her to respond but in the two minutes they had shared, Hotaru swore she responded before it ended. When he broke free he smiled at her but the way his lips rose told a different story, he was smirking.

"With that, it's paid in full." He smiled then turned to his heels and continued walking.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: You've got Guts

When Hotaru unfroze, she immediately walked back to her office. The receptionist in shift was the jolly one and when she regarded her boss she was ignored. She cocked her head to the side as she noticed Hotaru's fast pace and bowed head. Her secretary was still in office.

"Ma'am, only Miss Mikan called and she- Ma'am? Are you alright? Your face is red. Shall I ask for medicine?"

"No, I'm fine." Hotaru walked ahead and locked her office knowing her secretary had a key anyway.

Her phone was ringing but she did not pick it up. Instead she stared at the files neatly arranged on her desk.

"I was kissed by a stranger." Hotaru whispered while touching her lips.

Meanwhile, Mikan couldn't take it anymore. Hotaru was not picking up. She never did not pick up. She called Hotaru's secretary.

"Where is she now?" She called before the secretary could greet.

"Miss Mikan? She had just returned." The secretary answered, obvious surprise lacing her voice.

"She is not picking up." Mikan's voice turned to a tone of concern.

"I don't know about that. She locked her office door."

"Did something happen? Was she irked when she came back?" Mikan asked.

"She wasn't. But one thing I know, her face was totatlly flushed." The secretary replied with amusement.

"What?" Mikan asked, taken aback by the secretary's report.

"She was blushing."

"Hotaru? Blushing?" Mikan raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." The secretary squealed.

"Okay, thanks. Better not disturb her for now." Mikan sighed. Of course her secretary would squeal, Hotaru rarely showed any emotion rarely even anger let alone blush. Especially not when she is in public view.

"Okay, ma'am."

Mikan dropped the call and sighed and slumped on the couch but then smiled.

"So, how was it?" A masculine voice asked.

"She did not pick up but I learned something interesting." The brunette said as she leaned forward resting her chin on her intertwined fingers. Her raven-haired companion raised an eyebrow in question.

"Hn." He said simply but she knew he wanted to know.

"According to her secretary, when Hotaru returned her face was flushed."

"Imai? Blushing?" His eyes widened.

"Yes!" Mikan squealed.

"I wonder who was able to draw out emotions from that robot?" He asked regaining his stoic face.

"Oh come on Natsume. This is a good sign. I've known Hotaru since we were two and this never happened." Mikan squealed, practically jumping on the couch.

Natsume was about to say something when his secretary opened the door and announced that his bestfriend had arrived. In came a blond prince that the couple knew all too well.

"Ruka-pyon!" Mikan greeted, jumping out of the couch.

"Hey, Mikan. Natsume." He smiled.

"Ruka." Natsume greeted as he strode to give his bestfriend a fist-pump.

"What took you so long? Your flight arrived hours ago." Mikan asked.

"Well, I did some walking to see if anything's changed and I stopped by a caffe for a cup of coffee. I paid for a raven-head and got change more than what I paid for." He smiled. Mikan perked up upon hearing 'raven'.

"Ruka, is this raven an overly stoic amethyst-eyed woman with a really dominating aura?" Mikan asked. The way she called Ruka by his name without the '-pyon' shocked both males.

"How can you describe your bestfriend that way?" Natsume sighed at Mikan's description of Hotaru, earning a glare from Mikan.

"Well, yeah. How did ya guess?" Ruka replied after some thought.

"What do you mean by 'change more than what you paid for'?" Mikan asked is suspicion.

"You're really weird, Mikan. But I'll answer ya. I shared a table with her since I found her intriguing then as thanks for her approval I paid for her bill."

"Paid for her? I can't believe she would even share a table with anybody." Mikan narrowed her eyes. "Continue on, Ruka."

"I went out first and while walking she caught up to me and insisted she pay her share. I rejected her saying that it was my thanks for her sharing her table with me. But she insisted on paying since she did not want to owe a stranger anything and..." Ruka stopped and scratched the back of his neck.

"And? Ruka don't stop. Keep talking." Mikan exclaimed, impatient.

"I kissed her. After that, I told her she was paid in full then walked off."

"Lucky she did not kill you." Natsume chuckled.

"That's some guts. I better call her secretary." Mikan said sitting on the couch. She looked down but in truth she was stopping herself from jumping. She called Hotaru's secretary.

"Kyouko. Please tell Hotaru to come to Natsume's office. Tell her it's urgent and I need her right now." Mikan ordered.

"But- Yes, ma'am." Replied the secretary in obvious surprise though Mikan was sure she could hear fear in the secretary's voice.

"Snap her out of whatever trance she's in." Mikan said and dropped the phone before the other line could reply. Little did the brunette know that the blackmailer had literally snapped out of her trance and is extremely pissed off. Ruka looked at her quizically.

"You know the girl I met?" Ruka asked confused.

"Well if our hunch is right, you are both lucky and unlucky." Natsume smirked.

"Why?"

"You'll know."

"Is she some kind of evil villain that is gonna be out to kill me because I stole one single kiss?"

"The kiss you stole was no ordinary one. If it really is Hotaru, it would have been her first."

"Yes, maybe partially." Natsume smirked.

"But that was my first too." Ruka complained.

"So you decided to give your first to some stranger?" Natsume asked suspiciously.

"Well, she intrigued me and I kind of just did it." Ruka blushed.

"That's some guts you have there, buddy. But if we are right. The girl you met could have been my bestfriend."

"Best friend?"

"Yes. And knowing her she'd arrive in ten minutes but when I say urgent. She arrives in lesser minutes."

"Oh kill me now." Ruka said.

"Why?" Mikan asked.

"If she is as scary as Natsume thinks then what's gonna become of me?" Ruka said with a little tremble in his voice.

"Oh I don't think she'll hurt you yet." Mikan winked at Ruka as she said yet. "Well, not until she can snap out of her trance." She high-fived with Natsume who in turn smirked.

Natsume went over his table and ordered his staff. "If Imai Hotaru ever pass. Clear her way please." Of course this was sent in all of their department phones and no outsider can hear it.

"Sir she has already entered building premises." Said a voice of a woman.

"Good. Thanks." Natsume replied as he took a seat and intertwined his fingers.

"Ruka-pyon sit in front of Natsume." Mikan ordered as she sat on the couch. She knew that when you enter Natsume's office, the couch is the first you see and you'll see Natsume last. This was the perfect setting so that Hotaru will not notice Ruka first.

Ruka reluctantly sat in front of Natsume as the raven listened to the reports the staff relayed. When it was his secretary who spoke, Mikan beamed. "Everybody, act natural."

The door slammed open revealing a suspiciously calm yet dark-aura surrounded raven.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Not bad after all

The amethyst-eyed raven stepped into the office to see her bestfriend casually tapping at her phone at the couch. Ruka flinched at seeing the girl but noticed that she did not see him yet.

"You better watch this." Natsume said in amusement. "By the way, act how you did in the afternoon. Not the puny coward you. She senses fear." Ruka nodded.

"What's so urgent about this Mikan?" She asked icily.

"What?" Mikan asked feigning innocence.

"I had to cancel all my meetings for the evening and run over here in seven minutes." Hotaru massaged her temples as she closed her eyes.

"You can move them on a later date." Mikan reasoned.

"I had to move them tomorrow. That means I will not be able to go to that stupid dinner of yours." Hotaru placed her hands on her hips.

"If you're free for the night, why don't we have the dinner today." Mikan said sheepishly.

"Well, you better not disappoint me." Hotaru straightened.

"Are you two done?" Natsume asked feigning annoyance although he greatly enjoyed the show of Imai fuming and Mikan the calm one.

"Well we are, you better serve me tons of cra- You!" Hotaru stopped as she turned her head to Natsume's direction and saw the blond this afternoon.

"Yo." Ruka smiled.

"You kiss-stealing blond mule. I couldn't do any work done because of what you did." Hotaru fumed.

"So I seem to have made a big effect on you?" Ruka asked with glitter in his eyes.

"How dare y- Hyuuga who is this hooligan?"

Natsume who was chuckling along with Mikan who had moved to his side calmed himself.

"Well, Hotaru that is-" Mikan started.

"Ruka Nogi. He still had the decency to introduce himself before he kissed me."

"You shouldn't have done that. By giving Hotaru your name, you could have been done for." Mikan teased.

"I doubt that, I seem to have a huge effect on her." Ruka smirked which irked Hotaru more.

"Hyuuga, answer my question." Natsume glared upon receiving an order from somebody.

"Well, Imai. Ruka Nogi is my best friend. Best man and at the same time, your escort for my wedding."

"This blue-eyed playboy is your bestfriend?"

"Well actually, if your talking about the kiss. That was my first too." Ruka smiled shyly.

Hotaru was taken aback. The stranger who stole her first was also a first-timer. Hotaru could have laughed and not believe him but his actions proved him to be telling the truth. Hotaru was quiet and frozen in spot again.

"Are you two virgins done being virgins? I am starving." Natsume broke the awkward air.

"As if you aren't, you may not be a virgin on the lips but you are still a virgin, Hyuuga. You better order me ten plates of crab meat." Hotaru puffed as she slumped on the now unoccupied couch.

"I'm done with my work. Let's go." Natsume said as he stood.

"How about reservation?" Hotaru asked.

"The three of us were planning to have dinner out anyway. And we reserved a table for four." Mikan replied.

Hotaru grunted but stood and followed the trio who had walked to the direction of the door.

"You brought your car, right?" Natsume asked.

"How else could I have gotten here?" Hotaru retorted.

"Could you have Ruka with you? Mikan and I need to talk." Natsume said without letting Hotaru reply.

"Hey bunny boy. You know how to drive?" Hotaru asked.

"Of course." Ruka replied, confused.

"You drive. I am still fuming. I might bring us to a crash." Hotaru said as she tossed the keys to Ruka.

Ruka caught it and beamed at her. She rolled her eyes as she looked away. Ruka entered the car first and without anyone looking, Hotaru facepalmed and sighed. How could one blond affect her so much? She calmed herself and stepped in the car. Ruka started the engine and pulled up behind Natsune's car.

All the time, Hotaru refused to look at Ruka's way. She looked outside and contemplated. What was she thinking? Letting a guy drive her ride. Never had she considered that in her lifetime. She was too unstable to think about it awhile ago. Looking at the blond who had his eyes on the road. She can't help but think that he was on the manly side too. Well-toned arms and just the right height. He was no puny guy. He could well protect himself. He was also nice and handsome. Hotaru choked as she thought that.

Ruka noticed this and asked if she was alright. She shove him off and he continued to drive still puzzled as to the reason why she choked. She continued looking outside as she struggled to keep her embarrassment. They stopped in front of a restaurant Hotaru knew all too well. They always had their dinners here and they served really delicious crab. Ruka gave the keys to the aide for the car to be parked and they entered the restaurant following Natsume and Mikan's lead. Although still in their business suits, they did not seem out of place in the venue. A waiter led them to their table and got their orders. After a few minutes of waiting, they had their food and they were stuffing their faces, elegantly of course.

The group talked of various things except our favorite blackmailer. Hotaru just ate without uttering a single word. When asked she would just nod or give looks which Mikan successfully interpreted. Natsume and Ruka just sweatdropped at her interpretations until while Hotaru was busy with her phone Mikan asked her series of questions.

"Hotaru, are you doing office stuffs?"

A nod.

"On your phone?" Ruka asked.

A look and a nod.

"I bet those are for blackmail again." Natsume remarked.

A glare then a nod.

"Are you mute?" Natsume asked.

A shook of the head.

"What do you think of Ruka-pyon?"

A stop in her actions then a glare.

"Is he a good asset for blackmail?"

A nod.

"Is he gonna be a good seller?"

A nod.

"Will you torture him?"

A nod.

"Is he nice?"

A nod.

"Shy?"

A nod.

"Handsome?"

A nod.

"Do you perhaps like him?"

A half nod because she realized what Mikan was doing. She looked at her bestfriend and saw her smiling. She looked around and saw that Natsume was smirking and Ruka was blushing. She recalled Mikan's questions until.

"What the hell, Mikan?" She exclaimed.

"I got ya." Mikan grinned.

"That was your plan all along. You know I was distracted."

"That's right."

"Distracted by what, Imai?" Natsume leaned on the table.

Hotaru was about to retort but realizing that any more words out of her mouth would reveal what she had been keeping quiet for. She excused herself and went to the restroom. Mikan followed her though. She washed her hands off while staring blankly at it.

"I know what's bothering you." Mikan said as she fixed her self beside Hotaru. Hotaru just gave her a glare.

"Seriously, Hotaru. We have been bestfriends for who knows when and how. I know you just as you know me. And I know that even in that little encounter, you like him. Heck, I think even Natsume noticed that you have been more irked than usual. What time did you meet Ruka at the cafe?"

"I think at about four." Hotaru answered wiping her hands.

"Well, fact is, Ruka's flight arrived at about two and he did not even go directly to us. If I remember correctly, you went to the cafe at three-thirty. That was more than enough time for Ruka to arrive from the airport to his hotel. Ruka said he explored the city after his flight. That means he could have seen you earlier. He said he approached you because he found you intriguing."

Hotaru gave Mikan a look.

"Stop giving me that. Ruka is not after your money. He knows nothing about you. Just like how you did not know who Natsume's bestfriend was, he did not know you too. Ruka is a nice guy. I've heard a lot of him from Natsume and I met him in a business meeting too. He was really nice. If I did not have Natsume, I could have fallen for him. Hotaru I can feel it. He is the perfect guy for you. Give him a chance." Mikan said and she left Hotaru to think. Hotaru sighed as she brushed her distracting thoughts away and decided to heed Mikan. She returned to their table and found that they were talking. She looked at Ruka and decided maybe he is not that bad after all.

When she arrived he looked at her way and she could have sworn she saw a cute expression, her phone was right in her hand immediately and she captured his face. She gave a triumphant smirk and Ruka blushed. Mikan just giggled and Natsume smirked. The Imai Hotaru was back.

"What did you do that for?" Ruka asked.

"Blackmail." She smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4(FINAL): You Better Start Planning

Two weeks had passed and it was wedding day. Hotaru slumped as she adourned into her elegant gown made for the maid of honor specifically. She was not with Mikan during the fitting and designing. But Mikan had chosen a good one for her. The theme of course was a blend of orange and red so it looked like fire. Her dress was an orange halter that stopped at her waistline then dropping elegantly till her toes. Mikan had specifically given her red heels. She admitted, she looked well. For jewelries, she wore a diamond-beaded headband matched with a bracelet and a pair of earrings. Her make-up was light but enough to grace her face.

Her condo bell rang and she picked up her matching red purse, picked by Mikan of course. She hurried to open the door and saw Ruka donned in his white suit. He turned around and she saw him in all glory. He was wearing a black long-sleeved polo under the white suite. His tie was whit in color too. His hair was waxed backwards a little to clear awar from his forehead. Hotaru swore her stomach flipped. Donning his tux was an orange and red flower to fit the motif.

"It actually looked good on you." Ruka's eyes widened with surprise lacing his voice.

"What do you mean by that?" Hotaru raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Ruka scratched the back of his head. 'Can't tell her Mikan asked me what would fit her.' He thought looking away.

"Oh wait, my car keys." Hotaru was about to walk away when Ruka stopped her.

"Never mind that. I'll be driving. I have my car."

"Last I checked you did not bring one." Hotaru eyed him suspiciously.

"I always leave my car at Natsume's when I am not here."

"You better not leave me out anywhere without bringing me back here." Hotaru crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I won't." Ruka grinned offering his arms for Hotaru to hold unto.

She took it and she locked her door. They walked to Ruka's car and they drove together to the wedding venue. They had arrived before Mikan did. Natsume of course was already there.

"I'm surprised you're not with Mikan but with Ruka." Natsume remarked as he saw the couple arrive.

"The idiot told me not to and she insisted that Ruka was to pick me up." Hotaru replied indifferently.

Hotaru scanned the inside of the venue. With a majestic look and variety of flowers with orange and red colors lining the aisle. It was simple yet elegant still. Just the way Mikan would want. Just then, a limo pulled up in front. Hotaru smiled. She approached the car just as Yuka exited. They regarded each other and Hotaru entered the car.

"Hotaru!" Mikan squealed. "Today's the day!"

"Yeah. How about a hug? I'm not going to say some sentimental remarks since even if you change your surname, you are still my idiot bestfriend. It's not as if you are going away." Hotaru smiled and they shared a hug. Hotaru broke free and she left Mikan because the wedding was starting.

Tears were shed, a long boring ceremony commenced, vows were exchanged. The usual. Until the priest announced the bond and asked the groom to kiss the bride. What followed after were a few pictures taken. The bride with the groom alone. The newly-weds with their bestfriends. With parents. With the other friends. With relatives. The list goes on. Hotaru was getting hungry. She pouted while inside Ruka's car. They were on their way to the reception venue which of course was a hotel owned by the Hyuuga's. Ruka chuckled.

"Calm down, you're gonna get some food."

"But there is still the progra-How did you know I was hungry?"

"Just a hunch. I was right though." Ruka laughed.

"Why are you stopping?" Hotaru asked as Ruka stopped in front of a cafe.

"Wait for me." He said as he left Hotaru alone and went inside.

He exited cafe with a paper bag in hand. He entered the car again and handed the package to Hotaru.

"Munchkins?" She raised an eyebrow as she scanned the contents of the bag.

"Just enough to fill you but not too much for the crab meat present at the venue." He said starting the engine.

"Thanks." Hotaru mumbled. Ruka gave her a look of shock. Did he just hear her give a thanks? "What?" Hotaru asked as she noticed his stare.

"Nothing." He smiled as he shifted his look on the road.

"Do you want one?" Hotaru asked.

"I can't eat. I'm driving." He said without looking away from the road.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"They're for-" Hotaru cut him as she shoved a bite-sized treat into his mouth.

"Don't deny it. I heard your stomach awhile ago." She said then looked out the window and continued munching her treats. Ruka chuckled at her actions. The rest of the way was silence but there was no tension just a comfortable silence.

They arrived at the venue latest. Mikan had changed out of her wedding gown and into her after-wedding gown. She was asking Hotaru what took them so long. And arguing with Hotaru while Natsume smirked at his bestfriend where the latter punch him playfully by the shoulder to shove him off. They all went inside and the program commenced. Speeches were given. Even Hotaru was asked to do one and during her turn, there were lots of sweatdrops, complaints from the bride, and tears from the bestfriends. In Ruka's speech, it was mostly blushing because of the groom's constant teasing, insults, revelations and threats. Hotaru was pleased with just seeing the reactions of the blond. The speeches were done and it was time for the game for the males which was won swiftly by Ruka. The next was for the flower bouquet to be thrown and surprisingly the bouquet landed on Hotaru's lap. The newly-weds laughed and high-fived. After determining the winners of both games, the winners were to pair up and share the first dance together with the newly-weds. Hotaru sat unmoving on her chair. Natsume and Mikan stood to dance but something shocking happened. Ruka approached Hotaru and knelt on one knee in front of her. Mikan was tremling with excitement and Natsume had to hold her down before she may interrupt a possibly important occurrence.

"Hotaru, I know we had only met just a few weeks ago but I just want to say that in those few weeks, I had known you and seen you as you are. I may not know you like how much Mikan does but I know you enough to ask. Hotaru, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

Hotaru did not hide it. Her face showed obvious shock. This blonde that had been running around her mind was asking her. Asking her to be his girlfriend. Her face changed as he spoke his words until she was filled only with shock when he asked. She was already flabbergasted when he knelt in front of her.

She looked at the bouquet that had landed on her lap earlier. The answer to her questions had landed on her and he just asked a question which also gave the answer to the questions which had been on her head. She sighed as she regained composure. Ruka took this as a sign of rejection. He stood up with head down so he did not see Hotaru standing up with a faint smile.

"With the pose you made, you should have asked me for a wedding proposal." Hotaru smirked as she held up the bouquet.

Ruka shot his head up. "What?"

"You better start preparing, I have high standar-" Hotaru was cut off when Ruka pulled her in a hug.

"I love you, Hotaru." He blurted out. Shocking the girl in his arms and the crowd that witnessed everything.

Hotaru's eyes softened and she returned his hug replying a sentence which dropped the jaws of everyone. "I love you too, Ruka."

He broke free in shock and she pulled him by his necktie and stood on her toes and kissed him.


End file.
